


Case of the Ex

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-30
Updated: 2001-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna reflects about what she has.





	Case of the Ex

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Case of the ex.  
By Clare  
This is a fic that I got the idea for while listening  
to Case of the ex by Mya.

It's set after the re-election which Bartlet won.  
Donna thinks about what she's got.

All charcters are not mine.

Feedback is defiantly welcome just be kind as its my  
first fic.

Please archive as a Josh/Donna fic. Rateing = G

***  
It's 3:30am and she's on the phone again. I knew who  
it was the moment I woke to the sound of the phone  
ringing. No one else phones this late not even if  
theres a national emergency they just page Josh and  
off he goes. Everyone else knows that Mia will wake up  
if she hears the phone and Josh will kill them so no  
one risks it. But Mandy has never been the most  
considerate person so a small detail like trying to  
keep Mia asleep probably doesn't occur to her.

  


Josh shoots me an apologetic look when he sees I'm  
awake and heads for the bathroom and closes the door  
as it's pretty much the only sound proof room in the  
house and even if she doesn't think about our  
daughter, he does.

  


I roll over and stare in to her bassinet. She really  
is perfect and she's got her fists in little balls I  
think she's about to wake up from the whimpers she's  
making...Yep here we go. I make soothing noises and rub  
her back as I lift her up and settle her in the crook  
of my arm...God, she really is perfect and to think  
she's mine amazes me.

  


I walk into the almost finished nursery and sink into  
the large wooden rocking chair that the First Lady and  
President brought us and continue to stare at my  
daughter. Then the bathroom door opens and Josh walks  
towards me and kisses me on the forehead and then  
bends down and does the same to our daughter.

  


"I'm sorry Donna. I told her not to call again.  
Hopefully this time she'll listen."

  


"What did she want this time?" I ask him as I walk  
back into the bedroom and place Mia into her basket  
before getting into bed myself.

  


Josh follows suit and soon I'm wrapped in his arms  
again. My favorite place to be. " Oh, you know Mandy.  
She lost another client and got drunk and so called  
me." I sigh again and close my eyes. You'd think that  
Mandys constant calls would bother me but in all  
honesty they don't. I mean why should they?

  


Oh, I know she wants him back, but Josh is my husband  
and he loves me so I know I don't have to worry.  
"She's beautiful isn't she?" I open my eyes again and  
see that Josh is looking at Mia and that is the other  
reason I know he'd never leave, He loves our daughter  
way too much.

  


"Yeah she is." Josh closes his eyes and I do the same.

"I love you Donna."

  


"I love you to Josh." He's kisses me softly and then I  
drift back to sleep in the arms of my husband.


End file.
